Servant of Evil
by FaceNemesis12
Summary: Well, Grima has taken over the world and her son, Morgan, wants to free her from the Fell Dragon. It takes place in Lucina's future timeline.
1. Chapter 1: Remember

This is a story on Morgan(m) and how he feels about Grima who he is currently serving. I do not own the Fire Emblem world. This won't make a ton of sense unless you've played the game. Please enjoy!

Chapter one:

Morgan pulled another ElFire from his coat the was buried in the folds of it on the floor. He opened to a random spot and tried to understand the spells. The were so confusing though. Tomes we're not written in a natural language as they only had signature characters and a small key in the front for it. Each type(fire, thunder, wind, and dark) had similar, but not the same, scripts. Ever since his mother had started him on dark tomes, however, things had gotten even harder.

He thought about his mother. She'd been...different since the Fell Dragon had been revived. He knew that Grima and Robin had been inexorably connected and had been so since she'd been born. But since his only company was Risen, he couldn't ask any more of it.

He had asked his mother many times over about Grima but she'd given him the same answer each time: she was the vessel of Grima's mind thus controller of the dragon's body. Humans, alive or dead, bowed before her and were sacrificed on the Dragon's Table to feed her power.

The answer felt incomplete. It felt like it was coming from a history book instead of from an actual person. What frightened him most, however, was that the way it was explained to him was as if his mother wasn't his mother anymore. As if she wasn't human anymore. As if she was all Grima and an empty shell of his mother and none else.

Tears dripped on Morgan's book. It stained the pages so he hurried to wipe them off the words but they smeared all over the pages.

"Something wrong, Morgan?"

She looked up to see his mother. She smiled at him softly that didn't quite reach her eyes. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't smiled wholeheartedly since Grima's awakening.

"Oh. Nothing mother. Just...yea."

Robin sat down next to her and scooted the books aside. She tucked his blueish hair behind his ear and pulled him close.

Morgan leaned into Robin's hug and closed his eyes. It felt warm in her arms but somehow, not entirely safe, as if he was hugging a stranger wearing a mask of his mother.

"You can tell me anything, Morgan. I'm your mother, after all."

Morgan sniffled and tears began to flow.

"M-mother….."

"Yes, Morgan?"

"I...I miss you! I know you're right here but you're so different with Grima with you! You don't act like yourself and I want things to be the way they were before! I hardly even see you anymore, and when I do, I'm…I'm frightened!"

Robin's eyes were cold. "I'm sorry Morgan. But I don't think I can do that for you."

Morgan wiped his sleeve across his face and looked up at her. "Hmm?"

"You are born to serve your mother in a very great purpose. The greatest purpose, even."

Something seemed to break slightly in Morgan chest. He couldn't tell why but realization seeped in his head. Angry, he pushed Robin away and stood over her.

"Give me my mother back! You let her go! I want her back!"

Robin didn't even flinch. She raised an eyebrow and suddenly smiled a bit.

"Sorry Morgan."

She started to laugh. Morgan stepped back in surprise.

"Morgan, listen closely. Your mother is gone. She isn't coming back. I am your mother now and you are my child."

Morgan shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me that's not true!"

"Would I deceive you, Morgan?"

"You liar! You...you aren't my mother! You'll never be! You're Grima!"

"I always have been."

Morgan choked out a cry and turned away. He ran from her, scattering the books on the floor, running toward his room. He collapsed on his bed and sobbed into his sheets.

A Thoron that was tucked under his pillow fell onto the floor. Morgan slowly picked it up.

 _This was mother's last gift to me before...before Grima._

He let himself be sucked into the pages and Robin's notes on the side margins. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

When Morgan awoke, it was dark. Really dark. He sat up and a heavy coat slide off his head.

 _Did someone...tuck me in?_

He pulled the jacket sleeves around him and realized it was Robin's.

 _Perhaps...was I too harsh? I mean, she's still my mother…._

Morgan buried himself under the coat again.

 _She was lying. I will awaken my mother from Grima's wrath. I will make it back to the way it was….but for now….I will be Grima's child. I will be a Servant of Evil._


	2. Chapter 2: Reign

Chapter two:

Morgan rubbed his hands together and sighed, staring at a picture someone had painted sometime ago. It had his father, Chrom, who'd passed away right when Grima took over, his sister, Lucina, who'd he hadn't seven in several years, him as a very young child, and Robin, smiling a full grin that lit up her whole face.

 _She looks so happy. She never smiles like that anymore._

There was a quiet knock and Robin opened the door, her cold smirk that had an almost pitying look in it over her sickly-pale face.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said. "Good morning."

"Hi Mother. What's for breakfast?"

"I found some apples in an old storage kit but they should still be good."

She passed him an overripe apple in which he ate quite fast, the juice dripping on his hands.

"You were hungry, weren't you?"

"Mmhm."

Robin swayed a bit, holding her head.

"Mother, are you okay?"

"...Y-yes dear. I just have a slight headache. It'll go away soon, don't you worry. Now, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Morgan said and reached to hold her hand. When his fingers touched her's, she jerked it away but then slowly let him squeeze her palm.

"Mother," he whispered, hugging her arm. "I'm really worried about you."

"Why is that? I'm perfectly fine. I've never been better!"

Morgan bit his lip. "That's not what I meant. You never tell me how you're feeling. I...I want to help you."

She sighed and knelt down to him, her blood-coloured eyes seemed to drip redness into his own gaze.

"It's alright, honey," she said. "You mustn't worry yourself with these things."

He studied her, looking for a sign of weakness, to get through to her but found nothing he could go off of. The scarlet eye-marks on her face stood out on her ghostly face and it made him shiver. A few beads of sweat dripped on her face as if she was straining to keep herself from falling.

She looks so sick. Her headache can't be that bad, can it? Perhaps there's more to it?

Robin pushed herself to her feet with a small grunt of exhaustion and pet Morgan's head. She started to walk toward the door, stumbling a bit, but still turned to smile at him.

"I'm going to go lie down," she said. "See you soon."

It hurt Morgan's heart to see her like that, trying so hard to be strong in front of him.

 _I should see if she's oka_ y, he decided and tiptoed after her, down the hall.

He hid behind a small pillar and listened. She was muttering to herself.

"The boy,...he knows nothing. But I must keep him close to me. His power that he carries in his blood...grants me some strength...but it isn't enough...perhaps I can use him for a small favor?"

 _Favor_? Morgan wondered.

Robin looked up and pushed herself to her feet, shaking slightly, but with a stronger look. "Come to me," she said, her voice echoing across the empty room. At first, Morgan thought she was speaking to him, but the loud shuffling of heavy boots stopped him from coming out.

"Hello there, my sweet," Robin announced as a tall Risen walked forth. He was heavily-armoured, his shredded, blood-stained cape that was once white hung limply around him and there were thick wrappings all up his right arm as if it'd been badly injured. His hair was deep blue but it was so filled with ash and soot, it was hard to tell it's natural colour. He had a huge guard over his mouth and nose and Morgan could see dark smoke-like Risen breath pouring from it, in contrast to his thirsty red eyes and sickly dead skin. Oddest of all, he wore a broken Plegian crown that looked very much like it'd been ripped off of many heads, judging by where the stocks on it were cracked.

Morgan stared in awe at the corpse as the latter bowed deeply at Robin's feet.

"M-my L-lady," the Risen rasped in a cracked voice, as if his throat was lined with dust. "W-what is...your c-command?"

"I need you to check on my dear friends at the Dragon's Table. If they're not doing their job, you have all permission to have them fulfill their duty on the Table. If they're dead, oh well, I can find replacements. If there's something else, just get them to do their job."

"A-as you command, My L-lady."

The Risen shuffled away, drawing his massive sword decorated with the Fell Dragon's eyes on the blade. He stopped at where Morgan was and tilted his head slightly before moving on, his heavy breathing the only sound besides his clicking boots.


	3. Chapter 3: Exodus

Chapter three:

Morgan waited for a long time after Robin left before he exited his hiding spot. He stumbled his way to his room in the dark, lighting a small candle and setting it in his nightstand.

 _Who was that Risen? Or...what was he? Risen don't speak in full sentences like that. Perhaps Mother favored this one for some reason?_

He stepped outside on his balcony and set his eyes on the ruined city.

After Ylisstol was overrun by the Risen, Robin started living in the old castle, as 'no one would suspect them there' as she'd said, and, so far, she was right. No armies had reached them and Morgan hadn't seen a proper human in months.

"Morgan?"

Robin's voice pulled him from his thoughts as she walked next to him.

"Yes, Mother?"

"I was...wondering if you could...do me a favor."

Is this the one she mentioned in the hall?

"Sure," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "What is it?"

Robin tapped her fingers on the banister. "I'm...looking for an...ally of mine. He has long since disappeared and I want to know if he's still alive."

"Who is it?"

"A powerful dark mage. His name is Validar and he would never falter from me. Though it seems he died, I can almost sense his presence."

"So…," Morgan wrung his hands. "You...want me to see if I can find him? But how can I? He could be anywhere!"

"Tut tut, my child. Remember that the Risen are not your enemies, nor do they intend to harm you. They are your eyes. They will help you look."

He nodded slowly. "Okay. I shall start my search in the morning."

"Good," Robin said. "I have my very best Risen out right now but when he comes back, he will be your most powerful ally, excluding me,"

 _The one with the crown...that must be it._

After Robin left, Morgan packed his tomes in a small bag with a few loaves of bread and a lump of cheese. He wasn't sure how long the trip was going to be.

What if this Validar guy doesn't believe me that I'm Grima's child? Or what if I can't find him at all! Mother trusts me with this task, I should at least do this for her….right? Oh, how will I tell who he is?

He stuffed a sword on his belt and pushed his royal-blue hair from his eyes.

Perhaps….,he thought slowly. I can find someone who can free Mother from Grima. Like...someone who's related to my Father…he was the Exalt, wasn't he? Surely people like him would have some sort of power. Of course, if I had any myself, I would've figured it out by now. Maybe...I could find Lucina? I think she has the Falchion, so maybe that could help. Except...I don't even really remember anything about her. All I've got is a painting that's over a decade old.

Morgan pulled his hood over his head, thinking it was pathetic of how little he actually knew about his own sister.

He headed out early the next morning after saying goodbye to Robin. His heart hurt when he left her but he chanted words in his head to help: _I'm going to get her better. I'm going to get her better. I'm going to set her free._

He took a deep breath and started down the charred road, the sky raining ash as usual which coated his cloak. He passed by old corpses, stray dogs and horses, and dead trees, all which made him more motivated to set Robin free.

Rats scuttled over his feet as he walked, tearing at each other for a piece of stale bread and he turned the corner toward the woods.

He whistled an old Ylissean tune his Father had taught him that echoed across the lonely buildings, making the place seem even more empty.

Morgan walked into the trees, the tall yellow grass bending over with his steps. The wind picked up, screaming through the branches of the bare trees, blowing dust and ash around him. It stuck in his hair like a magnet and no matter how many times he wiped his face, his sleeves always came away filthy.

He walked for hours on the end, stumbling along on the nearly nonexistent path, the only sounds were the Risen crying and the dead grass crunching under his weight.

When the sun started to set, he sat under an old oak to rest, hugging his favorite tome: an Arcfire that Robin had given him before Grima's return. He pulled his hood over his head and sat in silence while he caught his breath.

 _I'm going to get her better,_ his thoughts chanted. _I'm going to set her free._

He watched a few Risen pass him by and, as Robin ordered, they completely ignored him.

 _They won't bother me unless I need help,_ he remembered, fingering the yellow grass.

A red arrow suddenly sprouted on one of the Risen and a loud female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"TO THE ABYSS WITH YOU!"

A tall, blonde-haired archer rushed forward, striking the other Risen with her arrows, accompanied by a ginger-haired mage.

They both fired rapidly, as if they knew exactly how Risen fought, in which Morgan guessed they most certainly did.

When the Risen had fallen, the mage pulled off his glasses and cleaned the lenses on his shirt while the girl placed her bow away.

"That was so scary!" She whimpered.

"Noire, you did great! You're the best archer in the whole camp," the mage said, pushing his specs into place.

"T-thanks, Laurent. But it was still scary!"

The archer, Noire, stood and spotted Morgan in the corner, still hugging his tome, his hood over his face.

"Eeek!" She yelled. "Laurent, is that another one?! I can't tell!"

Laurent walked over and opened his Elwind, threatening to fire.

"Hood off and hands up! Or I'll fire!" He ordered.

Morgan tucked his tome away and stood up, his hands in the air. Laurent reached over and pulled off the hood and gave a surprised look.

"And what would a kid like you be doing out here alone?"

Morgan was speechless. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out and he wasn't sure to go about it. Finally, he got a few words.

"U-um…..I'm Morgan. I'm...looking for someone."

"Are you a spy?"

"No! No…. Are there spies out here? Spy for who?"

Laurent clinked his glasses and sighed. "C'mon, let's get to camp. You too," he murmured, gesturing to Morgan.

"Can we trust him?" Noire whispered.

"Well, the Captain will know what to do."

They brushed through heavy thicket and the branches pulled on Morgan's cloak and hair. After a long moment of rustling through bushes, they stumbled into a small clearing.

It was a worn camp with several small tents near the trees and a large, run-down barn in the centre of it which Morgan assumed was a meeting place. There were several soldiers but they all looked weary and lost, dry blood visible under their bandages.

 _This is what Grima has done. But...when I free Mother, it'll all go back to normal._

They stopped at a large tent and a tall woman stepped out, her hand on a greatsword strapped to her back. Her skin was a light chocolate brown and her armour was red and silver, reminding Morgan of someone from Regna Ferox.

"Report," she said, pushing her tangled blonde hair from her deep brown eyes.

"All intruding Risen destroyed," Laurent stated. "And...we found this...child."

The woman leaned down and bit her lip, looking Morgan in the eyes.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Morgan, ma'am."

She scoffed. "Don't you 'ma'am' me. I'm Celia, captain of the resistance and daughter of the late Khan Flavia. Anyone who calls me 'ma'am will personally meet the business end of my blade. Got that?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes...Captain."

 _Daughter of Khan Flavia, huh? I never got the chance to meet her..._

"So, Morgan," Celia said. "How have you survived all by yourself?"

"Ah...well...I was with my Mother. She was able to protect us but then she was captured by Grima...so I've been looking for someone to help me get her back."

"Really?" Celia mused. "Just the two of you? All by yourselves?"

"Yea. My Father used to be with us but he...disappeared."

Celia looked skeptical but she passed him a white bundle. "This is your tent. Set it up wherever. But don't try anything funny; I have my eye on you and if you even think about doing something out of line, I hope you'll enjoy the front lines."

Morgan nodded and headed out to the far side of camp, near the creek. He dropped the tent bundle and and struggled to set it up, the heavy cloth coated with dust.

"Need some help there?"

Morgan turned to see a young man come over, twirling his hoop earring.

"I'm Inigo," he said proudly. "And who are you, might I ask?"

"Uh…," Morgan muttered, confused of the man. "I'm Morgan."

Inigo bowed deeply, his nose to his knee, and took a part of the tent. "The pleasure it all mine," he said as he hammered a stake into the ground.

Morgan watched him set up the tent, walking in such a way that he almost danced, his long legs skipping over every rock.

"Are you a dancer?" Morgan asked.

"Huh?!" Inigo's ears turned red. "N-no! What makes you think that?"

"I dunno. Your steps are rather graceful and you skip over every rock."

"Non! I'm just...practicing! For the ladies! They love graceful men…I think. There, your tent is finished."

Inigo skipped away and Morgan gave a small grin, eyeing the rope knots in perfect bows.


	4. Chapter 4: Grief

Chapter four:

Grima seemed to invade Morgan's dreams and every few hours, he awoke in cold sweat, panicking over a nightmare. A particularly bad one had his Mother completely possessed by the dragon, to the point where her body had started to become the beast herself.

It was still dark when he decided he wanted no more sleep. He got dressed quickly and stepped outside, deciding the river was a good spot to sit.

He pulled off his gloves and stuck his hands in the cool water, washing the ash off them. After a long moment of nothing but the sound of the creek, he heard familiar shuffling. He looked across the river to see Robin's favored Risen, the one with the broken crown.

"Do...do you want something?" Morgan whispered.

"O-ordered...to serve. W-what is your c-command?"

"I want you to search for a man called Validar. He might be able to...help Mother."

The Risen nodded once and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Morgan whisper-called."What's your name?"

The soldier tilted his head. "A-afraid I cannot...recall. N-not needed. A-apologies."

"It's fine. See you, I guess."

As the Risen disappeared into the dark, Morgan fiddled his sleeves.

 _He doesn't remember his past life then? That's really...depressing. If I'm going to work with this man, I want to know who he is…._

He pulled an old piece of bread from his pocket and bit into it. It was so hard, it crunched between his teeth and the crumbs that fell were like sand.

"Disgusting," he muttered and forced the rest of into his mouth. He swallowed hard, remembering where he'd gotten the bread.

 _I'm mean…Mother really has no need to eat because she's connected to Grima. So I guess she forgets about fresh food._

He stood up and started to his tent. Instead of watching where he was heading, he smacked right into another Risen.

He knew it was one by the way it breathed: heavy and drawn out with smoky breathe. Even so, it still frightened him.

"Uh….," Morgan stammered. "Um...who...sent you?"

"Look out!"

Laurent rushed forward, tome blazing. He blasted the Risen and it dissolved in a smoky mess.

"Um...thanks?"

Laurent pushed his glasses into place. "What in Naga's name were you doing?! Did you forget that Risen kill? Or did you think that you could take it out with your bare hands?"

"Sorry...I was...lost in thought. What are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

The mage snorted. "And I was about to ask you the same thing. Well, if you must know...I have...trouble sleeping. So I tend to take walks or read in the night."

Morgan nodded. "Okay. I just...wanted to clear my head."

"How bad were they?"

"How bad were what?"

Laurent sighed. "Your nightmares. Everyone who's here gets them, especially newcomers. My research says that six out of ten people here have recurring nightmares and four out of these six are new recruits."

"Wow. That's very...interesting."

Morgan turned to walk to his tent. "Thanks...for the Risen thing."

"No problem, I guess."

Celia woke them up early the next day and calling them to the meeting place. Exhausted, Morgan dragged himself from his bed and picked up a quick roll before heading to old barn.

He bit into it and he stopped in surprise: the bread was soft and doughy and it was nothing like the stuff he'd had last night.

"This is really good," he said, stuffing the rest of it in his mouth.

"Really?" Noire asked, who'd been passing by. "Plain bread?"

"Yea...I never got to eat this kind of thing at home. If I found a biscuit, it'd be hard as a rock."

"Eww."

He sat next to a red-headed girl who was polishing her blade.

"Um...hi," he said.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Morgan. I'm...new here."

"I figured," the girl said and sheathed her sword. "I'm Severa."

Morgan watched Inigo pass by and sit across from them, eyeing Severa with a grin.

"Inigo is staring at you," Morgan reported.

"Ha! Inigo would date any girl he could get his hands on! Consider yourself lucky that you're a man."

She tossed her waist-long pigtails and stuck out her tongue at Inigo.

"Soldiers!" Celia yelled, silencing everyone else. "Today, we march to Breakneck Pass. There, we capture it from any Risen nearby. Search for scavengers or survivors. We move out in one hour!"

After her very short speech, the group disassembled and they started to prepare.

"That's it?" Morgan asked.

"Yea," Severa stated. "The captain isn't known for long speeches."

He was passed a Killing Edge from someone and he hurried to his tent to gather his tomes.

 _What am I even doing here? I'm supposed to find someone who can help Mother but so far, I've gotten nowhere. There isn't anyone here who could possible help. The most promise I've found in anyone is Mother's favorite Risen._

He sighed and headed outside toward the group. He scanned the people, looking for a more capable person to stand next to.

Lesse, there's a very scary-looking wyvern rider with a mask...Gerome, I think. And there's a priest with a scar over his eye...there's a very spritely Pegasus rider girl...who's coming over.

"Hi!" The girl said excitedly."I'm Cynthia, what's your name?"

"Uh...Morgan."

"Hi Morgan! Where are you from? Are you new?"

"Yea...I'm...from...somewhere far."

"Really? I mean, how come you haven't died? If you lived all by yourself far away, and-"

Cynthia rambled on forever and she lost him very quickly. He ended up just nodding every so often as she talked, even when they started to march.

"Don't talk his ear off, Cynthia," Laurent said.

As they walked, Morgan's heart suddenly grew empty, as if he'd lost something.

 _I miss Mother,_ he realized. _It's been a very long time since since I've spent a day without her. The again it's been a long time since she's been truly...whole._

He clutched his book and hung his head slightly, trying to hold back his tears.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked.

"No, it's...nothing. Nothing at all. I just…miss someone."

"Awww! I get it, don't you worry. My parents haven't appeared for yeeeears!"

Everyone looked rather grim once she said that, as if each and every one felt the same.

"I think we've all had that, Cynthia," Gerome said. "The only things I recovered from my mother was her ring and her wyvern."

"I never even found my parent's bodies," Laurent stated.

Severa fidgeted with her hair. "I argued with my mom right before she left. If I had known that she wasn't coming home, I would have held my tongue."

"I'm so sorry," Morgan said. "I'm very fortunate to have so much time to spend with my mother before…"

He stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say anything more. Before what? Her gettingpossessed? Becoming a dragon of annihilation?

"You're welcome to speak to us about it," Cynthia said, giving a sad smile. "I guarantee that we'll understand."

Would you? He wondered. How could you? Seeing my mother like she is now...it's much more worse than it would be if she had died like everyone else's parents.

He felt incredibly guilty for thinking such and he clutched his tome harder, wishing with all his might.

 _I'll get you better, mother. I promise! I'll make Grima leave you and make sure we live happy lives afterwards. I...I just need to figure out how._

"You know, my mother cursed me a lot, to try out her magic," Noire confessed. "But when the spells worked, she was happy. I could tell she loved me. And I'd give anything to see her again, happy, even if she did curse me again."

"That's a bit odd," Inigo mused. "But sweet...in I twisted sort of way."

"Your mother was a dancer?" Morgan guessed.

"Yea, the best ever. Why?"

"Since you dance, so I assumed you learned from her-"

"I'm not a dancer."

"Ooookay then."

Celia stopped them at a huge clearing and insisted they break fur lunch before heading into the mountains where Breakneck Pass awaited.

Morgan was given bread and cheese and he ripped off game if the loaf and stuffed it in his pocket for later. He savored every bite of cheese, as it was something rarely ever found fresh in the cellars of Ylissetol, where he and Robin were residing in.

As he finished his food, the air was suddenly filled with familiar screaming of Risen.


	5. Chapter 5: Entity

"Weapons up now!" Celia ordered as everyone gathered their things. She whipped out a killer edge and they circled together, blades drawn.

The screaming continued, louder, and the hair on the back of Morgan's neck stood on end.

"Hold your ground!" Celia yelled. "We will have to clear these out so they can't reach our camp!"

The Risen dragged themselves into the clearing, sort of like drunken men. It would've been quite funny if it wasn't so terrifying. Violet breath poured from their masks and, by the way they spoke scatteredly in tongues, Morgan assumed that this wasn't his Mother's professional army.

"Charge!" The captain ordered and Morgan was suddenly pushed forward into a stumble. He caught his footing and trailed behind the group as they ran.

He was utterly impressed by them as they seemed unfazed by the enemy.

"Get behind me!" Laurent said. "See that one on the horse? Let's fire an Elwind at the same time and that should get it."

Morgan nodded and they shot forth twin spells that toppled the rider and it dissolved into smoke.

They fell faster than Morgan had anticipated; Celia's army were almost natural-born Risen killers.

They've spent their whole lives doing this, he realized.

"Soldiers!" Celia yelled. "We move out! To Breakneck Pass."

They started to march again and they stepped over twitching Risen that were not entirely defeated. Every time the captain passed one such, she stabbed its head with her blade and did not stop to watch them disappear.

The Pass was entirely empty, save it for the dead sagebrush that littered the dusty ground and vultures plucking at a few corpses. The winds rushed loudly and the hot air sucked Morgan's mouth dry.

"This is it?" Severa scoffed. "Pah! I'm not going to clean up those dead bodies!"

Celia ordered that they sent up camp and tidy any 'disturbances to nature' as she called it.

With Gerome's help, Morgan dumped the bodies off into the ravine. Watching them tumble down was a bit unnerving but before they did, Gerome whispered something that sounded like a prayer to Naga and it somehow made Morgan feel a bit better.

"Why do you wish Naga to take them?" Morgan asked after they'd dumped the last one off. "Their souls have already left their bodies."

"It's something my mother used to do. She said that everyone deserves someone to mourn for them when they die. And these people just died out here by themselves. Who knows if anyone cared about them. But I will."

"That's sweet, I guess." He wondered if he would ever feel the same.

 _How in Ylisse could I care for someone I've never met?_

"Boys, you done?" Severa called. "It's almost time for dinner! Get your butts over here if you want to eat."

"Okay!" Morgan called back and they started toward the mess tent. The bushes suddenly shuttered a small bit and he saw a shadow waiting.

"Here, you go on," he told Gerome. "I want to check something."

After the wyvern and her rider disappeared, Morgan hurried to the bush and found the favored Risen again.

"Can I call you something?" He asked. "It's hard to address you if you have no name."

The undead soldier straightened his tilted crown. "L-lady Grima sometimes calls m-me her Risen K-king."

"That's hardly a proper name. But I am curious, why does she favor you so much? Does it have something to do with your past life?"

"I d-do not know."

Morgan scratched the back of his head and thought hard about a name.

"I think I will call you...Entity. Because of your crown. I mean, it's a broken crown but, hey, it still stands."

"A-alright. I will a-answer to Entity from you."

"Great! So...Entity, why did you come to me?"

"R-report on V-Validar," the newly-named Risen

"Oh! Did you find him?"

"Y-yes. But he has...g-gone mad, so t-to speak. He would n-not be much help t-to My Lady."

Morgan's heart sank. So much for hoping a strange mage could help.

"Well...could you send mother a message for me?"

"T-that is why I'm h-here."

"Tell her...that I'm going to bring her someone who can help since Validar..isn't in a good state."

The Risen King, Entity, bowed deeply and nodded before turning back to the rocks, down the dusty mountain.

"Good luck!" Morgan called and he started toward the mess tent, hoping lunch would be good.

The tent was hot and crowded and he struggled to grab something quick so he wouldn't have to stay in for too long. He was able to grab some fruit beforehand re he was pushed away from the table by the crowd.

Morgan bit into a large apple as opened his ArcFire, trying to read some spells. However, it was hard to concentrate when the people around being so noisy.

Captain Celia took a seat next to him and started to sharpen her sword with a stone.

"So Morgan," she said. "You said your mother was captured by Grima?"

"Yes she was."

"But what value does your mother have to Grima? Nobody is jus 'captured' by the Fell Dragon."

He hadn't considered this in his story and he felt very uncomfortable with her staring intently at him.

"Well?" She said.

"Well….my mother is a child of the Grimeal. And they are the dragon's descendants. So I guess having Fellbloods around gives Grima more power. But my mother herself was not into the religion; actually she was close to the Exalted line. And I daresay that she has knowledge of the Falchion, this world's deadliest weapon."

The story was getting to tell easier as it went, especially because he'd believed it when he was little.

Celia seemed a bit skeptical but she nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. And you joined us because you want to get her back?"

"Yes. I can't just go in there by myself."

"Go 'where'? Nobody knows where the dragon is."

Morgan shut his eyes. " Grima hides in the fallen Ylissetol. I can sense it. I think it's because I'm part Fellblood."

"So the dragon has been under our noses the whole time…" Celia started to mutter to herself. "Well...i can't say I trust you but this has been the only information I've gotten about Grima since I started the resistance."

She tossed the rock she'd been sharpening her blade with and stood up. "Well, I think I have a plan...did your mother tell you where the Falchion was?"

Morgan racked his brain. "I think...somebody has it. The Exalt's daughter I think. But I don't know where she is."

Celia nodded thoughtfully and then left, sheathing her sword on the way.


	6. Chapter 6: Devil's Advocate

**Hi, this is FaceNemisis12. Letting you know, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes; I'm aware that they annoy readers so if you want to tell me, let me know but only in a PM please. Thank you.**

Celia called them to the mess hall before the sun was up for an announcement. Morgan sluggishly dragged himself to the tent, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, bumping into a few people on the way. He sat down next to Severa and she let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Alright soldiers!" Celia announced. "We have a new mission! I've received information on where Grima is and we will take that beast down! But first, we must find the Fire Emblem and the Falchion! We will travel to Mount Prism to seek the Divine Naga. She can tell us where to go from there."

There was concerned mumbling and Morgan caught a few phrases of "impossible", "obviously" and "exciting"( the last one was probably Cynthia).

"We march at dawn! Move out!" The captain yelled, keeping her speech it's usual time of roughly 50 seconds.

"That is a interesting idea," Severa said. "But, heck, is it even possible?"

"Dunno," Morgan muttered sleepily.

She got up and he almost fell on his face since her shoulder had been holding his weight. He caught the end of the table before he could smack his nose but still heard a few laughs.

After he ate breakfast, he made his way to his tent to pack up. As me moved to roll up his cot, a small red gleam caught his eye on the blankets. He dug through the fabric mess until he grabbed a small stone in his fingers.

It was a shiny scarlet gem, forged into a perfect sphere that was no bigger than an eye and it almost glowed, as if power was pulsing through it.

 _What is this? A ruby?_

He wanted to study it more but Celia rang her bell outside that meant he only had about ten minutes until they marched. So he stuffed the jewel in his pocket and continued to pack up.

He was one of the last people to the group and he was embarrassed by that, as he guessed his reputation among the resistance was dropping dramatically.

 _Wait, why should I care about what they think? After all, these people can't help mother. But perhaps Naga can…._

He found himself lagging behind the group and as he broke into a jog to catch up, a low whisper slithered into his ears. It sounded close enough to where it was louder than the chattering of the people ahead but they appeared to not if heard it.

"Heed me Morgan…."

"Hmm?" He muttered and stopped, scanning the barren hills. "Hello?"

 _That couldn't of be Entity since...his speech is so scattered._

He turned back around he and ran right into Celia. She barely budged an inch but the impact sent him in the dead bushes.

"Ah...Oh, I'm sorry!"

The captain picked him up off the yellow grass and plopped him on his feet.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, brushing off his coat, highly aware that his ears were red from embarrassment.

"Whatcha lagging behind for?" She asked, pulling a leaf out of his hair.

"Just...thought I heard something. That's all."

Celia raised an eyebrow. "That so? I guess I'll walk with you then. I can't risk losing anymore soldiers."

"Wait, did you recently lose a whole bunch?"

She nodded solemnly. "About a week before you arrived...we awoke the Risen invading our camp. They weren't ordinary Risen though; they were smart. They targeted our healers and supplies right in the middle of the night. They were so quiet too, until a lookout finally rang the bell. Said he couldn't see them, they were so well-hidden."

"So...they were stealthy?"

"Yes. Some of the Risen scouts snuck into the tents to slit my soldier's throats while they slept. Many of my finest men died that night, died in their own beds, they did. And the Risen's commander...it was a King, I'm sure. It had this broken crown on its head and this huge blade, decorated with Grima's symbol. None of us could even touch it. Many were dead at its feet."

Morgan's heart sank. It was starting to sound like Entity had invaded the camp.

 _For a Risen so kind to me, I had no idea that he could be so violent._

"That's horrible," he said, rubbing his cold arms.

"If I ever see that Risen again, I'll kill it. I'll get it, if it's the last thing I ever do."

He nodded and his gaze drifted towards the hills again.

"Heed me…"

The whisper startled him, and he glanced behind his shoulder. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?"

They stood on silence over the moor, hearing nothing but the breeze blowing through the dead branches of the sagebrush.

"Hmmm...probably my imagination," Morgan decided.

The whisper was suddenly right at his ear.

"Heed my call."

Morgan covered his ears and a small headache quickly built up, like someone pounding a tiny hammer in his brain. He grunted as Celia took hold of his shoulder, asking him something he couldn't make out.

Suddenly, his smiled, watching the barren land. None of the soldiers here mattered, they would all belong to Grima at the end. His heart felt lighter as if all the worries of his mother had been eased off, though a small spot remained that felt as if something was terrible wrong.

He giggled gleefully and arched back, covering his eyes as his chuckling turned into a full-put laugh.

"What in Naga's name?" Celia muttered. As she stared, she was suddenly caught off-guard as Morgan had his blade to her throat in seconds. He was grinning wickedly from ear-to-ear and his eyes were deep red that seemed to bear holes in her gaze.

"So you're the nasty leader of the Naga-forsaken resistance," he stated in a much darker tone. "I fear I must shield my eyes, Your Eminence!"

Celia batted his blade away and scooted back. "Who are you? What did you do to Morgan?!" She demanded, her hand on her sword grip.

"Heee hee, you mortals are so cute! So full of hope that I will truly enjoy to shatter."

She whipped out her blade and pointed it at the boy, watching him stagger toward her like he was drunk. She lunged forward and hastily slit his arm, as he clumsily tried to block.

"Goodness, I'm terrible rusty on my swordplay," he said, giggling. "Oh and please out that dangerous toy away, dear. You must be careful; this body isn't mine."

Celia kept her sword up. "You've...possessed him? Who are you?"

"I'm Grima, dearie. I'm your greatest adversary. I just want to deliver a quick message to you."

"Like I'd ever trust you!"

"Oh, well let's see what I can do to convince you…."

Morgan, or rather, Grima, whipped his sword around and suddenly pinpointed the boy's jugular vein. "You don't listen and I'll skewer this poor child."

Celia winced and hesitantly stuck her blade in the dirt. "Fine...tell me your blasted message."

Morgan put the sword down and pulled at his gloves. "I'm gathering my armies. Soon, I'll be ready to end your pitiful resistance."

"And why tell me this?"

"Because I love a good war and you'll come charging to me to avoid getting hurt...in which you've already failed. So go cry to your weak little Naga. I think I'll enjoy decorating your blood on my walls."

Celia grit her teeth and pulled her blade from the ground. "Don't mock us! We seek the Falchion and we will find it!"

Morgan waved his fingers. "Oooooooo. I'm. So. Scared. But that sword can't hurt me without the Fire Emblem!"

He laughed again and swayed a bit until his Cheshire smile faded as he fell onto the sagebrush. Celia quickly rushed over and found him rubbing his eyes.

"Wait…," he muttered, his gaze no longer red. "What happened just now?"

"Um…," she said, helping him up and pulling leaves out of his hair again. "You...fainted. I think you're dehydrated."

She shoved her canteen in his arms and pushed him farther up the path. "Were lagging," she said. "You run up, I'll take the rear to watch for Risen."

"...okay, I guess."

He took off to the group and she picked up her pace a bit, swimming in thoughts. It took her a moment before she realize that her hand was still clutching her sword.


	7. Chapter 7: Sweetheart

Morgan had a headache for the entire rest of the day. However, he wasn't sure why; it was probably that he'd suddenly passed out on the road even when he knew he wasn't dehydrated or sick. Or maybe it had something to do with that Celia gave him a funny look every time she saw him, even after he'd returned her canteen.

Or maybe it was that he'd been wearing his shirt backwards all day(which was a stupid reason but he couldn't think of anything else).

The castle had been even more empty without Morgan there and Robin was starting to wonder if he'd been truthful. The Risen's report made sense( Validar behind dead and Morgan gone to find a replacement) but she was getting suspicious.

"Morgan would never betray me," she told herself as she hurried down the hallways. "He'd do anything I'd ask."

It wasn't convincing her one bit.

Perhaps the thing that puzzled her most was that he was suddenly tagging along with a Naga-forsaken resistance group. It has not been very hard to worm her way into his head to have a quick possession but she'd bypassed his thoughts which she suspected held dark secrets.

She could possess him agsin until she had more power, since it had drained her so much, so she decided to wait and see...or bring him back before too long.

The familiar shuffling of boots made her smile. "Oh, sweetheart, my Risen King! How are you faring?"

"F-fine as always M-my Lady."

She walked over to the man and pulled off his mouth guard, eyeing his black lips. He shied away a bit, nervous to be so close to her.

"Make me happy," she said, tugging at his hair.

"F-forgive me My Lady...b-but I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you."

She laughed at his simpleton self. "You silly! Out if all the Risen in this world, it is you I favor most. And do you think you know why?"

"D-does it have s-something who I once w-was?"

"Oooo, smart. Yes it does. This body that I'm in possession of? It was...your wife."

He fell back at her response and scooted away from her. "W-what?"

"Aww, c'mere sweetie. Or...do you want me to call you by your name?"

He looked terrified was was horribly unfitting for a Risen. He shrunk back as she walked to him and he pulled his blade out and pointed it at her.

"Y-you...leave m-me...a-alone."

Robin reached him and his blade dropped on the ground with a clatter as she stared blankly at it.

"Sweetie...you belong to me. If you were anyone else, I'd kill you right then for threatening me like that. But...you are special...Chrom, my love."

He choked and suddenly snatched his mouth guard from her hand and forced it over his face.

"No need to be ashamed, Chrom. I still consider you my husband...even if you are a doll now." She picked up his sword and placed it in his hand, grinning.

"Why don't you go tell our son that I'm waiting for him? He's a kind soul but who knows if he'll accept you? Toodles!"

She walked out of the room, leaving him in the dark as he pulled at his dead skin, trying to recall something about his life before death.

Morgan was beyond annoyed at Celia. He was considering demanding to know why she kept looking at him funny and why she suddenly was keeping her distance from him.

He was about to go to her tent to ask when someone came trampling through the dead bushes. It was Cynthia, rushing to Celia's tent."Captain! Guess what!" She exclaimed.

Celia walked out if her tent, deliberately walking around Morgan like he was a moldy slice of bread.

"I found another resistance!" Cynthia announced.

"What?" Morgan and Celia said at the same time.

"Yea! I found them while scouting, so I invited them here!"

The captain took the girl's shoulders. "Where are they?"

"Um...back there," she said, gesturing behind her.

They both left Cynthia behind and fast-walked through the trees.

"So, do you think it's an actual resistance?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure. But if it is, we've just doubled our chances to take on the dragon."

Once the reached a large clearing, they spotted a group of soldiers shuffling toward them, murmuring, tailing a leader who looked as if she could beat them down in less than a minute.

They stopped a few meters in front of Celia while Cynthia dragged a few people out to see(being Noire, Laurent, and Gerome).

"Greetings," Celia announced. "Your are a resistance to the Fell Dragon, yes?"

The other captain nodded. "Yes."

Morgan studied the group. Most were villagers of sorts and only a few looked as if they could carry their own weight, mostly being the captain herself and the tanguel next to her.

"Well….I'm Celia." Celia stuck out her hand and the other captain shook it.

"I'm Lucina," the captain said. "And this is my scout, Yarne."

Morgan almost choked. Lucina? As in, his sister?

 _How did I not recognize her? Had it really been that long?_

He watched the tanguel hop from foot to foot as if he was nervous and he suddenly noticed something tied to Lucina's belt: a red handled sword, the Falchion.

A small ray of hope filled him. If they had the sword...maybe he could free Robin. Of course...he just had to convince them first.


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

Lucina's group was invited to join Celia's resistance as long as they fought and did not flee. The area felt safer with more soldiers even with some of the newcomers sent back to protect the camp back behind Breakneck Pass.

Morgan did not approach his sister at first. It wasn't out of fear, but of shame, as if he'd been cowering from the world until this point. He kept his distance from her until very late when he found her setting up a tent.

She didn't really see him as he approached but he cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling at his sleeves.

"Yea?" She asked, not looking back.

"Um...Lucina right?" He felt stupid asking that but he couldn't figure out how to begin.

"Yes that's me."

"Um...it's me...um...Morgan," he mumbled.

"Who?" She turned around and the tent stake dropped from her hand.

"Morgan? As in…"

"Yea…," he interrupted. "Hi...big sis."

He didn't have time to react as she kneels down and threw her arms around him. After she let go, she smacked him lightly across the cheek then grabbed his shoulders. When she faced him, he could see tears in her eyes.

"Where. Were. You?" She demanded. "I...when you just disappeared I thought...I thought I'd lost you. Like I lost Father."

"I'm sorry," he blurted, glancing downwards. "I was...hiding. I was scared."

Lucina stood up and wiped the tears from her face. "Morgan...I'm not going to lose you again, you understand? You stay by me in battle so I can protect you."

He nodded.

"So...where's your tent?" She asked.

"Over by the big oak tree. Why?"

"Well...I'll put my tent next to yours. Then, if you're scared, you can come get me without having to go too far."

"It's okay," he said. "Yours is almost all set u-"

She ruffled his hair. "No. Now that I've found you, I'm going to spoil you. I'm going to make up for the time we spent away from each other."

Her tent wasn't very hard to move since she'd just started to set it up. Of course, as soon as it was finished, she pulled him to the Mell Hall for dinner and demanded to know what he'd been up to.

"Well, I just joined this resistance about a week ago, I think," he said. "Before that...I was hiding in Ylissetol. I found this nice lady who took care of me...but then...I think Grima possessed her or something. She started acting weird and scary. She still was happy around me and still took care of me but she kept getting sick and whatnot."

He felt horrible for stretching the truth yet he was not going to tell his sister that their mother was possessed fifteen minutes after their reunion.

"I'm sorry," his sister said. "I should've been there for you."

She squeezed his hands and they were suddenly interrupted by Celia.

"Soldiers!" She stated. "Tomorrow, we leave for Ylissetol. I've...received word that the Fire Emblem is there."

"Received word from whom?" Morgan muttered. He was sure he hadn't said anything about it. He wasn't even sure the Emblem was in the capital.

Lucina pointed to a sorry-looking man in the corner. He was an old priest but one who looked as I'd he'd lost all his dignity. He stood hunched and dreary and he reminded Morgan of a vulture who'd lost his prey.

"We found him on the outskirts of Ylissetol when we passed it about a month ago. He was hiding in an abandoned building after he claimed to escape from Grima's dungeons."

"And Celia trusts him?" Morgan asked.

"Yea since he held a jewel of the Fire Emblem. Said he stole it when he escaped."

Morgan's heart sank. He wondered if the priest had told the truth of where he'd gotten the jewel. His hand went to his pocket where he'd hidden the red gem he'd found in his tent a while back. He fingered it and it seemed to send small shocks up his hand.

 _Maybe that gem was one of Emblem ones. If someone had stolen it, maybe Mother had sent one of them to me to keep it safe...after all, the Awakening can't be performed without the gems. But did Mother really have the Emblem the whole time?_

Morgan's jacket was filthy and he was dying to clean it since his Mother gave it to him, after all.

While the sun was setting, he walked to a creek nearby and slopped the coat in the water. He watched the dirt drain away from it as a familiar reflection rippled next to him.

"Hi Entity," Morgan said, grinning at his Risen friend.

The Risen was awfully quiet. He stood awkwardly and shifted on his feet, back and forth, his dead hand gripping his sword.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh...n-nothing...L-lady Grima w-wishes something from you."

"And what would that be?" Morgan asked, wringing out his jacket sleeve.

Entity spoke very fast that he was tripping massively over his words.

"A f-few days back, I g-gave you the red g-gem of the F-fire E-Emblem, Gules. My L-lady thinks it w-would be safer in h-her hands now t-that the green g-gem, Vert, has b-been stolen."

Morgan found the strange jewel from his pocket and placed it in Entity's hand.

"Does Mother want me to steal Vert back?" He asked.

"No," Entity said. "Lady Grima said t-to give the r-resistance a little h-hope so that they'll come to her."

"Okay then."

Morgan nodded and pulled his sopping coat out of the river. He waved and started to walk away but stopped when Entity spoke.

"Morgan."

In surprise, Morgan turned around. The Risen's voice was so stern and clear, he felt a bit of fear somehow crawl into his heart.

"Yes, Entity? Do you...want to tell me something?"

The Risen suddenly cowered back and turned away. "N-no," he rasped and disappeared into the trees.


	9. Chapter 9: Monstrosity

They marched early the next morning and Morgan walked sluggishly behind them. He'd gotten no sleep on how worried he was about Robin.

According to Lucina, the group was going to visit the Divine Dragon, Naga, at Mount Prism.

"Why didn't they just go see her earlier?" He mumbled as they walked.

"Since they had nothing for her," his sister said. "My group didn't have enough in numbers to topple the Risen guarding the mountain and Celia didn't have anything for Naga to power: no Falchion and no Emblem. But now that we're together, we'll get to Naga for sure!"

"Great," Morgan replied, yawning. He really hoped that Naga herself could perhaps banish Grima from Robin but he knew it was not likely. Nobody had seen the Divine Dragon in years.

 _Maybe she died,_ he wondered then shrugged it off, telling himself that dragon gods couldn't die. Then he remembered the old stories of the ancient kings killing dragons like the legendary Duma millennia ago and he felt like somebody dropped a rock on his stomach.

The mountain was crawling with Risen, so much so that everyone knew that they'd get no sleep that night. Morgan nearly exhausted his tomes to the point where he worried they would crumble to ash.

He watched Inigo's blade crack after a while so the dancer tossed it off the side of the mountain waterfall and snagged a new one from the supplies.

"Why are there so many?" Lucina grumbled as she slashed a few down.

"Dunno. Maybe because it's Divine grounds?" Morgan suggested. As usual, the Risen did nothing to hurt him but he left none behind to report to Robin of where he was. Then again, she probably already knew.

Morgan decided that they were lucky to have so many soldiers; he could see why even Lucina couldn't of overtaken the mountain. There was just so many Risen.

Morgan flopped on the ground. "I'm so tired," he complain.

"How do you expect up defeat Grima if you can't even defeat these Risen?" Celia called. "Get up!"

Morgan lost track of time as they hacked and slashed but when the mountain top finally came into view, he could see the sun sinking.

Surprisingly, there were no Risen at the top, not even signs that they had been there.

"Divine Dragon Naga!" Celia called, her lone voice echoing in the cold wind. "We come for you assistance!"

No answer.

"Divine Dragon?"

Lucina rubbed Morgan's shoulder. "Something's wrong."

As the wind blew harder, a disgusting stench filled Morgan's nose. It smelled like Risen, a rotting corpse, but more fresh.

Lucina rushed passed him and he followed, reaching the hill over the edge. There, the smell grew stronger and when they saw what it was, Morgan almost threw up.

It was the Divine Dragon alright, her once beautiful white-green scales caked with flesh blood. Her neck was twisted in an unnatural way and her wings were splayed around her with maggots squirming under her carcass.

Morgan held his nose and stared at the wounds on the dragon's body. There were bite marks on her wings and what looked like scorching from dark breath.

"This is Grima's work," he said, leaning against his sister. "She's been killed by another dragon; there could be nothing else."

Lucina fell to her knees, not daring to touch the dragon. "What sort if monstrosity…?"

Sudden movement caught his eye near the tail. He walked over and as he neared it, he could see what looked like a person's silhouette.

"Hello?"

The person turned to him and the next moment, they were running over. They squished him in a hug and he could hear them crying.

"Wha-?"

The person let him go as Lucina and Celia ran over.

"S-sorry," the person said and he could finally see who they were: a small girl with a long emerald ponytail and a short red dress and matching shoes that were torn in several places that trailed blood. Her ears were very long and pointed and he realized she was a Manakete.

"Lady Tiki!" Lucina cried and bowed quickly. "What happened?"

Tiki? Morgan thought. The daughter of Naga? Why is she here?

Tiki sniffed and wiped away tears from her face., tripping over her words from crying. "I was v-visiting mother when this...t-this thing appeared. It was huge and d-dark and it started to attack us. I ran away s-since mother t-told me and when I came back…"

She started to cry again and Morgan allowed her to bury her face in his shoulder.

"And then t-the Risen came," she whispered. "So I hid n-next to mother."

"I'm sorry," Celia murmured. "But does this mean that we can't perform that Awakening?"

"I'm...not sure. I think there might be someway to perform it with me...but I don't know. But…"

Tiki stood up straight. "I see you carry Falchion. But where is the Fire Emblem?"

"Ylissetol," Morgan and Lucina said at the same time.

The Manakete tilted her head.

"I can sense it," Lucina stated. "It must be there."

 _Of course,_ Morgan realized. _Lucina has Fellblood in her too so she can sense that Grima has the Emblem._

Lucina took Tiki's hand. "Come with us," she said. "We need you to stop Grima."

The Manakete nodded and they started down the hill toward the group to give the news.


	10. Chapter 10: Unwise Decision

They burned Naga's body the next morning before setting out. It left them with a strange feeling, like a huge priority had been lost. The smoke rose for miles and they could see it even after they'd gone down the mountain.

Tiki had been clinging to Morgan and Lucina since they let her with them and she never left their sides. As they walked, she whispered to Morgan, asking where they were going.

"Celia says we're going to Ylissetol," he replied. "Since we have the Falchion, we are a bit safer from Grima. And the Fire Emblem is there so perhaps we could perform the Awakening."

"Do you have all the gemstones?" Tiki asked.

Morgan scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure. We have at least one. I know Grima has another."

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to sense if the Fell Dragon had anymore. He came up with nothing.

"I had given one to the Exalt many years back," Tiki said. "But I have no knowledge of where it is now."

"We have the green gem, Vert."

Tiki nodded. "Yes but we must have all to perform the ritual. Maybe Hrima has the rest."

Morgan eyed the priest that Lucina's army had found who'd stolen Vert. "They said he found one," he said, gesturing to the old man. "Loath as I am to trust him, he might know something."

He tapped the priest on the shoulder and the man whipped around, holding his staff threatening with a snarl on his face.

"Easy," Morgan said. "I just want to ask you a question."

The man put his rod away. "So sorry," he huffed, not sounding sorry at all. "You give off a similar presence to Grima."

Well that's flattering.

"Did you see if Grima had all the Emblem gemstones?"

"And why would that concern you?"

"Well…" Morgan frowned, wondering why the man avoided the question. "...we need all the gems to perform the Awakening and if we're walking to Ylissetol without them, we are walking to our death."

The old man grimaced. "I didn't get a good look but I think there were four. I stole one of them so now there's three. They were missing the red one. Now leave me be!"

Morgan watched the priest stalk away while Tiki turned to him. "So where would the Gules be?"

"Gules?"

"The red one."

Morgan tapped his chin. _Wait…I had Gules for a little bit. Mother sent it to me for a while. Validar must've had it earlier I don't think Mother wanted all five gems together in case the Emblem itself was stolen. And when Validar died, she gave it to me but then took it back when Vert was stolen._

"Grima has it," he said grimly and Tiki frowned.

"How do you know?"

"I...I saw it. Sometime ago. One of the Risen had it," he fibbed.

Tiki nodded slowly and glanced at the priest. "Okay. But why didn't the priest just take the whole Emblem? The gems are hard to take out once they've been put in."

"Maybe he was in a hurry? Or maybe all the gems weren't stored in the same place."

"But he said he saw four together…and there's no safer spot for the gems than in the Emblem itself."

Morgan bit his lip. The priest was getting harder and harder to trust by the minute. He squeezed Tiki's hand.

"Let's keep our distance from that man," he whispered. "But I'll keep on eye on him. I don't think he's on our side."

—

They reached the ruined city at sundown and it was exactly how Morgan remembered it: a black sky of smoke and ash, crumbling abandoned buildings, the decaying castle looming over them. Bones littered the roads and the sounds of screaming Risen filled their ears with the howling wind.

"It's horrible," Inigo said as he walked over.

Tiki looked faint and she leaned against Lucina.

"There are many evil energies here," the Manakete whispered.

Celia took the front. "Everyone, search for shelter tonight. Lucina, stay with Tiki at all costs."

As everyone scattered, the captain turned to Morgan. "Take me to the castle," she muttered.

"What? But captain, that is a very unwise-"

"The people outside will be a distraction. We go in."

Morgan nodded slowly as she gripped her sword.

This woman...what happened to her?

He reluctantly started to lead her up the road where he knew his Mother waited.


	11. Chapter 11: Deciver

The castle was very dark since Grima needed no light to see. As Morgan led the captain through the rooms, the ground shook every so often, dropping some rocks from the ceiling that they had to watch out for.

After a few minutes, Celia held out her hand.

"Stop," she ordered and Morgan heard the echo of footsteps.

Celia drew her sword and zipped around. The blade tip pierced the tip of a neck.

"Old man!" She quipped. "What are you doing here?"

The priest stepped back. "So sorry captain. But I saw you walking down the path and I was wonder where you were going."

Celia sheathed her sword. "I'm getting the Emblem," she said. "Morgan knows the way."

"Do you now?" The priest said skeptically. "Well then I'll go with you."

"Then stay behind me," Celia said while at the same time Morgan winced. He did not want this untrustworthy man to come along.

"It isn't safe for you," he prompted. "Go back."

"Nonsense! I am healer!"

The priest held up his rod and Morgan grumbled.

"Fine. But don't do anything stupid."

The old man hummed cheerfully as they walked which somehow made the castle all the more dark.

After a while of passing through ruined rooms, they reached the Great Hall where, on the far table, lie a sparkling shield.

"There it is!" Celia whispered. She started toward it.

"Wait!" Morgan called. "Why would the Emblem just be sitting there? Wouldn't there be someone to protect it? We haven't had to fight anyone to be here!"

"Now, now," the priest scoffed. "The Emblem is useless without all the gems so there's no need to guard it."

"It is still useful!"

Morgan wanted to smack the man. By now, he was convinced that the priest wasn't on their side at all.

"Get out," he snarled. "I don't trust you at all!"

The doors behind them suddenly slammed shut, save it for one. They heard the sound of charging footsteps and Morgan saw that Celia had grabbed the Emblem.

A Risen crashed through the open door, swinging his sword wildly. At first, Morgan reached for his tome but stopped when he realize it was Entity.

"Go!" Celia yelled and tossed the Emblem in the priest's hands. "Take that to Lucina and Tiki."

She drew her sword as the old man bolted out. "It's you," she chided. "You're that one who killed so many of my men a while ago!"

She swiped her blade back and forth but Entity almost effortlessly avoided her strokes, as they were sloppy, driven with madness. He pushed her a bit always and she fell flat on her face.

"Morgan, run!" She yelled as she pushed herself to her feet.

Entity started to walk to Morgan but Celia slashed across the Risen's right shoulder to stop him. He stopped and watched black blood start to leak from his arm as everyone stopped in shock; hidden under his sleeve the entire time, now exposed, was the Brand of Exalt.

"Entity…," Morgan whispered. "You're-"

Celia interrupted with a sword stroke that stopped at the Risen's neck. "I don't

care who you were in life!" She snarled. "You still killed my men in cold blood"

She engaged again but, now with his guard up, she did not lay another scratch on him.

Lucina and Tiki has gone to find water and the old well in the city still had some. While they drew some in the buckets, Lucina spotted the old priest with the Emblem in his hand. He scurried over like a rat and placed it in her hands.

"There you go," he said. "Safe."

She frowned. "Where did you get this?"

"Followed the captain and a friend, I did. He led her straight to it. I doubt he can be trusted."

Lucina studied the relic. It was missing two stones but it seems real enough.

Tiki took it and held it close. "It's the real one," she said. "But it's missing two gems: Gules and Vert. The Awakening cannot be performed without them."

"Oh, yes,"the old man said. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a green stone. "The captain told me to hang on to this one."

Tiki held out her hand to ask for the gem but the priest shook his head.

"I'd...like to hold on it a bit longer."

Lucina was about to ask why she spotted a dark shape on the air. She suddenly grabbed both of her companions and they all fell in the dirt just as a Risen wyvern rider flew just where they'd been a few seconds ago.

She got up and they watched hundreds of Risen come, blackening the sky. But her breath caught in her throat when she saw what was behind them.

It was a beast that would towered over the mountains and castles and could devour an entire army on a single bite. Dark magic swirled from it and it's wings spanned the skies.

"Grima," Tiki whispered. "It's here for the Emblem."

They bolted down the path as fast as they could, trying to reach the trees where the rest of the army had taken shelter.

They'd forgotten about that cliff that they were on that loomed before the forest. They stopped but relied it too late: Grima was flying over.

Lucina drew her sword and it shook in her grip by she refused to back down. The dragon flew next to them and faced them with its glowing eyes of hatred.

"GIVE ME THE EMBLEM AND I WILL LET YOU GO."

It was odd as the voice did not come from the mouth; it echoed inside their heads so loudly that it hurt.

"N-no!" Lucina declared, her voice shaking. She felt Tiki place her hand on her shoulder and she felt a bit more brave.

"THEN I WILL DEVOUR YOU AND ALL WHO STAND WITH YOU."

The old priest suddenly rushed forward. "Wait! We had a deal! You...you promised that I'd live if I led you to the Exalt!"

"You!" Lucina pointed her blade at him but he look not notice.

The dragon loomed closer. "THOUGH YOU HAVE FULFILLED YOUR WORD, YOU ARE OF NO USE TO ME."

"But...I did what you want-"

The dragon roared and the girls covered their ears. The rocks under them crumbled slightly and they quickly scampered toward a safer spot to avoid felling to the dragon's mercy. The old man, slower than they, fell and they watched in horror as Grima snapped its terrible maw over him.

Grima, satisfied for the time being, flew away, the wind from the wings blowing rubble about.

"The gemstone!" Tiki realized as the priest disappeared behind the dragon's teeth.

Lucina's stomach squirmed as she saw that Tiki was right: the stone was gone.

Celia was at Entity's mercy. She was slowing down and he was getting faster, not allowing his wound to slow him. Her strokes were sloppy and he avoided them with ease.

Morgan stood in the corner, unsure of what to do. He knew that Celia would lose without his help but all the same, he was not inclined to hurt Entity. And besides, he wanted to know why Entity had the Brand on his arm...just like the one he'd seen his father have in the old paintings.

Celia cried out as she fell and her sword clattered away while Entity took the upper hand and he held her at sword point.

He swung forward to slice her in two.

"Stop!" Morgan yelled.

The blade stopped a few centimeters from her neck and they both stared at the boy, wondering why he called what he did.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sword and the Shield

Morgan clutched his tome. He watched Entity's blade hover above Celia's throat, held back only by his command.

"Don't...kill her," he whispered. "She isn't worth it. Please."

Entity rose and sheathed his sword, then standing next to Morgan. "As...y-you command," he rasped.

Celia stood up and Morgan hung his head.

 _Aw, I just blew it, didn't I?_

"And what...connection do you have with this Risen?" Celia asked, keeping her sword in her hand.

"This Risen...no, all Risen, are under a command to not harm me. They will follow my commands if I wish but otherwise, they answer only to Grima. This one...was not under my orders to kill any of your men."

Celia's face grew into a snarl. "So you're a filthy little liar, aren't you?"

"I…" Enormous guilt filled him and he tried to reason with her. "No I just...I needed your help. I nee-"

Celia cut him off with a sword swing but Entity stepped forward and blocked it with hugs forearm, the blade bouncing off the armour.

"You…you thieving little traitor!" She screamed. "I'll gut you! I'll cut your treacherous body into little pieces! I'll..I'll..."

Blinded by anger, she'd run out of insults. She started swinging her blade wildly but she either missed or they were blocked by Entity who almost lazily batted her attacks away.

"Die!" She yelled as she stabbed. "Die die die die die! You filthy thing, die!"

Morgan cowered behind the Risen. He felt horrible but he knew he'd run out of time: the resistance couldn't help him anymore.

He heard the doors open but he stayed with his head low, hoping that this newcomer wouldn't see him.

There was a sickening sound, like the snapping neck of a chicken, and he looked over, almost wanting to throw up.

Celia stepped back as Grima pulled her hand from the captain's chest, tearing the heart with it. She tossed it behind her while Celia fell to her knees, then her face, the blood pooling around her like a river of red.

Grima patted her child's head with her clean hand, motioning for Entity to stand by.

"It's okay," she whispered. "That evil lady is gone."

"What did you do to her?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"You don't know how easy it is to corrupt one's mind until you try," Grima responded. "I just gave her a nudge in the direction of madness and she spiralled down like rock. She started making hasty decisions and believing in nothing but false hope. She was weak."

Morgan stared at the captain's body, the dead eyes still baring hatred toward him and he could still hear her screaming.

"Look at me, my child," Grima said. "I need you to do me a favour. Can you do it?"

She whispered into his ear, speaking slowly to make sure he understood, and watched until he nodded.

"Now get going," she said and he hopped over the body. As he looked back, she chuckled.

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't bother making this woman a Risen. She was...much too weak and pathetic."

Lucina walked back to camp with Tiki. They were silent and weary as of what they had just witnessed.

"What do we do now?" Lucina asked. "We lost the gem. We can't perform the Awakening now."

Tiki hugged the Emblem close. "I'm don't know but I'm sure my mother would've left something to help us. She should've known of this possibility. Perhaps I could contact her spirit…"

She shook her head. "But we must keep the Emblem in our hands. It still could give Grima power in their possession."

Sudden footsteps echoed behind them and they saw Morgan sunning down the slope. He stopped at the and pulled a smile on his face.

"Ah good, you found it," he said and reached for the Emblem. Tiki scooted back and hugged the shield in her arms. "I think I'd rather hold it."

Morgan looked impatient. "Lady Tiki...can I have it? Please? I'd like...to...see it. I've never...got a good look, that's all."

"Morgan, you're acting really weird," Lucina said. "Is something wrong?"

"I'd just like to see the Emblem for, like, five minutes. Yup!"

Tiki shook her head. "Morgan, I thought you if all people would understand. This...connects to it my mother."

The boy sighed and held up his hand. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

A huge Risen appeared behind him, wielding an enormous sword and Lucina could see its violet breath pouring from its mouth guard. It fixed it's broken crown to the centre of its head as it stopped behind the boy.

"Please give it to me," Morgan demanded. He suddenly lost his smile and his hollow eyes echoed his frustration and pain.

Lucina drew her sword and tucked Tiki behind her.

"Morgan...whatever possessed you...make it leave."

She was aware that statement sounded silly but she was at a loss words and that was the best she could do.

"This has no need to get ugly," the boy said, his voice shaking a bit. "Just...give it to me and we will go our separate ways."

"And where would you go?" His sister asked. "We're family! Mother and Father would've wanted us to stay together! I've just found you! So...call the Risen off or something."

Morgan shook his head as his voice rise in volume as he spoke. "This Risen belongs to me. He is my family. He and Grima have taken care of me when you ran off with your tail between your legs!"

He ripped off his gloves and tossed them at her and she spotted the backs of his hands bearing red marks; on his right was the Brand of Exalt and the left bore the Brand of Defile: the mark of Grima.

He pulled out his sword and pointed it at her while the Risen behind me did the same.

"Give it to me or you will be torn in half like what happened with that mad captain Celia! Or would you rather be burned to a crisp like your beloved Naga?"

Lucina looked back at Tiki and then to Morgan. Everything was falling apart.


	13. Chapter 13: The End of the World

Morgan returned to Grima with the Emblem in hand. He felt proud but also guilt surged in his gut like a leech.

He and Entity had powered down on the two girls to get them Emblem; he'd been holding back as he couldn't make himself hurt his sister but Entity showed no mercy.

He and the Risen stopped at the door before entering.

"Hey, Entity?"

"Y-yes?"

Morgan hugged the shield close to him. "Why do you have Brand of Exalt? Do you still not know who you were in life?"

The Risen stared out into the distance for a moment before he looked over at the boy.

"I know," he said with surprising clarity. "But…"

"Yes?"

Entity started to stutter again as he started to look nervous. "I-i didn't r-really want to t-tell you since...y-you deserve b-better than me. I...I've f-failed you."

Morgan was puzzled. "Huh? You didn't do anything."

"E-exactly. I've...failed y-you...not only as a f-friend...but as a f-father."

Entity hung his head in shame as he unclipped his mouth guard and tossed it aside. There really wasn't a need for it.

"You're...my father?"

A silent nod.

Morgan embraced him in a hug, but as he was a bit short, he couldn't put his arms over the Rosen's shoulders so it was a bit more one-sided until the hug was returned.

"Just...stay with me," he said.

The two sat outside the door for a long time while Morgan took a short nap in Chrom's lap. He was exhausted by everything but time was not crucial for them now. It was in truce between the sides until one decided to advance on the other.

After Morgan was rested, he started to study the Emblem.

"Father?" He asked, the word strange to his tongue. "I think I know why I was with the restistance for a while."

"Wasn't it t-to free Robin?"

"Well...yes and no. It was something I told myself I wanted over and over...but in my heart, I think I knew it was hopeless.

There is no separating my mother and Grima; they are one and the same. In truth...I was scared. Scared of the Fell Dragon, scared that Grima would kill any part of my mother that was inside...but most of all...I was scared for myself. I thought that Grima would possess me if they thought I was a better host. That's why I didn't study the spell books mother gave me as well as I could've."

He passed the Emblem to Chrom.

"Even now I'm scared of her. That's why I went up against my sister and Tiki...since I knew I could never escape Grima. But…"

Morgan stood up and his father did as well.

"I've got a promise to keep," he stated. "I've chosen a side and I will stay by it. Mother is counting on me and I shall never fail her, even if my old friends battle against me."

He pushed open the doors and the two headed inside to return to Emblem to the Fell Dragon.

Lucina watched the tower from far away. While Brady was patching up Tiki, she reflected back on earlier.

So Morgan is working for Grima...is he possessed? And who was that Risen? He...felt familiar but...I don't know.

Tiki approached her and sat down, watching the distant castle.

"Did I really abandon him?" The princess asked herself. She winced as the fresh cut on her arm stung; the one made by Morgan.

"He was holding back," Tiki said. "But he had no intention of going back empty handed."

"Why does Grima want the Emblem anyway? Vert is gone for good so it's useless."

The Manakete shrugged. "I think it grants Grima some sort of power. Plus...it extinguishes any hope for us."

"What will happen now?"

"Most likely, Grima bring about a full Ragnarok to end all men and beasts."

"The end of the world as we know it…"

The ground suddenly rumbled and started to shake as the clouds covered the sun.

"What's going on?" Inigo called.

They looked up as a dark shadow covered them all.

The Fell Dragon loomed over them while an army of Risen adored on the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Intentions

The Risen army stopped a distance of the scattered resistance, drawing their weapons in a strange fashion, hesitant, waiting for orders.

The voice of the Fell Dragon boomed over the wind.

"MORTALS OF THE RESISTANCE. GIVE UP YOUR WEAPONS AND BOW TO ME THAT I MAY SPARE YOUR MISERABLE LIVES."

"Never!" Inigo called. "Like we'd ever bow to you!"

The others agree in unison and they drew their weapons. The Risen mirrored them and the leader held out his hand to keep them need control.

The Risen captain walked forward and Lucina did as well, standing between the two armies.

Lucina grit her teeth. "And who exactly are you?" She asked the captain, knowing full well that he was the one with Morgan.

"I am the Risen King," he said with perfect pronunciation. "We may have known each other in life...but in death, I serve my Lord and my Lady."

"Lady?"

"There is no need to concern yourself with my matters; you're just going to die anyway."

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE," Grima thundered. "SURRENDER NOW OR BE TRAMPLED!"

The resistance did nothing.

"Very well," The Risen King said. He drew his longsword and pointed it forward. With a single flick of his blade, he signaled his army to charge and they did so quickly and fiercely.

"Let's go!" Lucina announced and the resistance followed. The armies clashed together.

Grima giggled. She hugged her son around the neck and ruffled his hair.

"Sweetie, I'm so proud of you."

He didn't respond.

They were sitting on the Dragon's neck, watching the armies fight.

"Look at them struggle," she said.

It was true. The Resistance was horribly outnumbered and these were Grima's finest Risen.

Morgan gasped as he watched Lucina just barely dodge an axe.

Grima raised an eyebrow. "What, you think I have no concern for my daughter? Well, we won't be needing a poor excuse for a Grimleal like her. You've inherited everything from me and she has gotten nothing. She is worthless to me."

Morgan nodded but he felt prickly inside. Why was he so much more like his mother than his sister was?

"I don't...want to watch," he muttered and turned away from the cries of his former friends.

"Aww, I'm not going to let them all die, Sweetie. I need some entertainment here. But I want this Resistance to fall apart so I'll cut it down to size."

They watched Chrom cut down an entire line of soldiers in one swipe. His bloodstained blade gleamed in the setting sun and he turned on Lucina. She pointed she sword at him but he hesitated, as if conscious of who he was fighting.

He simply pushed her aside into a pile of dead grass and turned away to slice away at some other soldiers.

"You big softie," Grima muttered. She turned to her son. "I have something to show you."

The dragon flew away from the roaring battle, toward the ruined castle.

When they reached it, Morgan followed his mother through the dark corridors, the echoing sounds of rats scuttling making him nervous.

She brought him to the dungeons where he heard the cries of a screaming Risen. They stopped at a cage while the thing clawed at them madly.

"This one has become a Risen all by herself," Grima said. "Well...more like her will for revenge did."

Morgan stepped back. It was Celia, clawing at him, rambling nonstop.

"T-traitor traitor traitor traitor d-die die die die filthy liar."

"Just...kill it," he whispered. "Make it go away."

He felt excruciatingly guilty to see his former captain like this. He drew his blade and pointed it at her while she grumbled madly.

"Go ahead," Grima said, cleaning her nails. "Nobody is going to stop you."

Morgan said nothing but his sword shook slightly in his grip. Then, he thrust it forward through the bars and the rambling ended in a gutted scream.

"Fall back!" Lucina cried. Her voice was lost over the roar of battle but her soldiers started to retreat into the woods, not stopping to gather their fallen comrades.

The Risen followed them into the woods but started to lose them as they were a bit slower.

They charged into a valley nearby and finally lost their pursuers.

Lucina gathered her soldiers. All of them had at least one serious wound and they were starved and without supplies, having lost their wagons on the way.

"What do we do now?" She asked Tiki.

The Manakete sighed. "I'm going to try to speak to my mother's spirit. Maybe she could help."

Lucina nodded and left to tend to the wounded.


	15. Chapter 15: Bid Farewell

Morgan wasn't happy and Grima knew it. She knew he was frightened of her at this point but she decided to ask anyway.

She found him alone, obviously frightened and upset.

"Sweetheart?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Morgan sniffled and looked up to her. "You wouldn't get it," he said flatly.

"Oh, come now. You tell Mommy what's up."

He shook his head and buried his face into in his hands. "Where is Father?"

"Still on the battlefield, my dear. Is that why you're upset?"

He said nothing so she scooted closer.

"C'mon honey, you can tell Mommy anyth-"

"Stop pretending to be my Mother!" He suddenly burst out to her and shoved her away.

An odd sting moved into Grima's heart and she grit her teeth. She was not supposed to feel like this, mother or not. She was a dragon goddess, bringer of death and annihilation...so why did it hurt so much to have him push her away?

"Sweetie…" she started but he interrupted furiously.

"Don't call me that! You...you vile impostor! Go away!"

Grima suddenly felt angry. She grabbed her son by the wrist and felt raw emotion take over, her eyes turning a thirsty red. "Now what have I done to you? I've raised you, kept you safe, and you just decide that I'm no longer your parent?"

"You've had me kill and betray my friends! Friends who actually cared about me! I...I had to attack my sister and she must hate me now! Celia was only revived because of her hatred to me because I left her in the hands of you! I've spent months trying to convince myself that I could get you back to who you once were!"

"To keep you safe! Morgan, is this any way to treat your Mother?"

He narrowed his eyes and tore his hand from her grasp. "You...were never my Mother to begin with."

He started to storm away but she called after him, though he did not look back.

"And where do you think you'll go, huh? That puny resistance is either dead or if they aren't, they'll never take you back! I can command the Risen to no longer ignore you and then you will come back to me, begging for forgiveness."

He hung his head and realizing her words rang truth, he ran up the stairs to his room and she could hear him collapse on his bed to cry.

Grima watched him go and then wondered again why her heart hurt to see him so angry.

Tiki took a deep breath and held her hands over her head and then into a prayer position, muttering softly. She was standing in a spring while Lucina, Inigo, Severa, and Laurent watched, making sure that there wouldn't be any interruptions.

"Do you think she can really contact Naga's spirit?" Inigo asked.

Lucina shrugged but watched intently. It was breath-taking to watch the Manakete move so gracefully and confident as she was usually very frightened.

"How long will this take?" Laurent murmured, not really expecting an answer. He scribbled down a few notes in his tome and tapped his fingers across the cover.

Severa started to snore a bit and Inigo nudged her to wake her up. Instead, she slugged him after waking and he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling.

Lucina looked back into the darkness and a glimpse of movement caught her eye. She drew her sword in a guard position just as a heavy blade clamped down with a loud clang.

"You have good reflexes," a dark voice said.

Several Risen appeared from the trees and Lucina's comrades drew their weapons.

Lucina was pushed away by the one she was blacking and he stepped into the moonlight, tall and heavily skilled-looking.

"You're that Risen King guy!" Severa said. She cursed and pointed her sword at him.

Though the Risen were outnumbered as there were only three of them, they easily took on the group, hacking and slashing.

Inigo was battered back by a veiled Risen who swept her sword almost as if she was dancing and Severa helped the boy up, almost getting slashed herself. The other Risen under command was a mercenary-like fighter and they took on Laurent.

Lucina faced the commander. He seemed to wish to fight a different person but stood his ground, his heavy sword ready to stab.

She lunged forth and he blocked, then simply kicking her in the ribs and sending her sprawling. He then turned to face Inigo but she was back on her feet again and stabbed on his direction. He batted her away and looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Why are you holding back?" She demanded but he did not respond. "Come at me!"

He sighed and suddenly rushed in blinding speed and pinned her under his foot, his boot crushing the air from her lungs.

"Don't tempt me," he growled and kicked her away. He waved his hand towards Tiki and the other Risen dropped their stance and blundered toward her in surprising speed.

"Stop them!" Lucina cried and Laurent and Severa chased after them, their only motive to protect the Manakete.

The Risen King swiped at Inigo a few times and the boy danced away in some leaps, his jumps getting shorter each time. He was exhausted and bleeding from fighting the other veiled Risen and he was losing blood faster than he would've liked.

Lucina kicked at the Risen and he fell against a tree, snapping a pole off his already-broken crown. He got up but ignored her and swiped at a Inigo instead, just missing him by a hair.

The boy tackled him and somehow pulled off the mouthguard which the Tisen automaticity covered his face with his hand, almost if his he was ashamed.

He turned to shove Lucina away again as she was charging so Inigo took a chance and stabbed the Risen in the arm. The boy's blade snapped at the middle and Lucina aimed for the chunk in the armour while he was distracted. However, he moved and she missed her mark, thrusting her sword directly into his chest. The protective cover broke under her blade and the Falchion entered the Risen's heart.


	16. Chapter 16: Guilty

The Risen King staggered back and ripped the blade from his chest. He tossed it away while Lucina helped Inigo up.

"Go help the others!" She ordered. "I'll finish this one."

The boy picked up the fallen Risen's blade, as his had broken, and scurried off toward the spring.

Lucina picked up her sword and pointed it at the Risen King. He bowed his head while kneeling to her but not in a way of respect. It was shame.

"You must die a thousand deaths before I'm satisfied with you," she said angrily.

He did not respond back the way she expected. "Y-yet...you still lay the dark. This time is done for your race. You've lost a gemstone for the Fire Emblem so you cannot perform the Awakening and Naga has lost all physical form. You have failed."

"You don't sound pleased with yourself."

She did not lower her blade. "I want to know where Grima hides."

"Why do you wish to know when there is no point in knowing?"

Lucina watched him start to crumble into black smoke, starting at his fingertips. It was slow but she knew he'd be gone in less than a few minutes.

She jabbed her sword at him. "Tell me what you know!"

"And why do you think I'd give anything to you? Just because I'm on my dying breath? I will not be revived again; a Risen may only have one life after losing their humanity."

She said nothing and he grabbed onto a nearby tree branch to pull himself to his feet, though his right leg had completely crumbled into smoke.

"I don't…,"she started.

"All Risen were once human! Even so, a new life as already dead is torture to us all where our pain brings us motivation to fight. If you don't understand this, you have no understanding of Grima's power."

He'd lost his left arm so he grabbed her blade with his right hand with surprising strength. He looked at her with his face twisted in agony as he felt his own body crumble around him.

"Free us from this torture," he whispered, his dark breath spilling away into mist. "There is a way to save yourself but most certainly not in this time."

He gave her a pained look that struck her to the core as he disappeared into nothingness. Then, he was gone.

Lucina dropped to her knees and picked up his fallen mouth guard. "I've seen you before,"she whispered. "Where, I cannot say. But I know, I knew you in life."

Inigo suddenly arrived back. "We've got them!" He cried. "Tiki is safe."

"Good. The King is dead...for good. Was Tiki able to contact her mother's spirit?"

"No idea. Let's take a look."

They hurried to the spring where the others stood. Tiki was unharmed, still looking very peaceful. After a moment, she opened her eyes and sat down.

"I think there's a way to fix this," she said. "But we need to go to Mount Prism. That as my mother's resting place and she wants to meet us there."

Grima watched her army return. Her co-captain, a Risen who was called Yen'fey in life, bowed at her feet.

"Well, have you killed Naga's daughter? Where is my captain?"

"No. Tiki's p-protectors were stronger than we h-had anticipated. The ones who actually r-reached her were killed. But the resistance is going to mourn prism, I think. We heard that before he had to retreat."

She grit her teeth. "And, where's Chrom? My captain?"

"He...h-has been killed by t-the girl Lucina."

Grima drew her sword and cut Yen'fey through at the neck. His head toppled at her feet which she smashed under her boot and then pushed his crumbling corpse away.

"Graaahhh!"

A small echo of footsteps interrupted her tantrum and she turned, ready to stab the newcomer but stopped when she saw it was just Morgan.

"Oh...hi sweetie."

Morgan tapped his foot on the ground. "Um...what happened?"

"Your wretched sister just killed your father. I'll going out in about an hour to return this favor."

She stormed away, leaving her son to mourn in silence. Or, at least for about five seconds before he charged after her.

"Let me go with you!"

"Why? Weren't you angry at me a half hour ago?"

"Um...I just wanna go with you. I...want…"

Grima picked up her son and sling him over her shoulder. "I see…you want revenge, right. Then let's go. I want to see this world burn."

 _After all,_ she thought. _There's nothing left but this boy I which I care for._

They boarded the Fell Dragon's back and flew off, toward Mount Priam where she decided would be the perfect place for a bloodbath to calm her nerves.


	17. Chapter 17:The End

**Thanks for reading. Also, sorry for not posting forever. I fell into a pit of writer's block and procrastination.**

They arrived at Mount Prism at sundown. It was cold and windy and the stench of the Divine Dragon's corpse still loomed over them, even as the tried to avoid the body completely.

Tiki led the way and Lucina watched her force her face into an expressionless plate. There was no time for tears.

When they reached the summit, the sun was down and all warmth was gone.

"Where's all the Risen?" Cynthia asked. "We haven't seen any on the way up."

She patted Yarne's head who was hiding behind her like a frightened rabbit.

"What if they're hiding?" He muttered. "Then we'll all be exterminated!"

Gerome bopped the flat of his axe on the Tanguel's head. "Stop freaking everybody out. If you're so frightened, then be the lookout."

Tiki suddenly stopped walking and everybody went dominoes over, bumping into her.

"Sorry," she said, helping Lucina up. She then walked to the centre of the group and held up her hands.

"Speak to me, Naga, O Divine One."

There was silence for a moment until the wind started to blow harder. It blew dead leaves and branches around that started to file into a tiny tornado in front of Tiki, faster until it suddenly stopped.

And then, Naga's spirit appeared.

She was beautiful and looked strikingly like Tiki but she was transparent and held no Dragonstone. She seemed to radiate power that would banish evil

The group all bowed, starting with Lucina and ending with Tiki herself.

Naga shook her head. "No my children. I have no desire to be bowed to. Please stand."

The stood awkwardly and she suddenly looked very sad.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I have failed you. But please, lose no hope. There is still something that can be done."

Lucina walked over. "My Lady, What do we do? Grima has taken everything."

"I can devise a ritual that would allow you to travel back in time to stop Grima from ever getting revived. But you would only have one chance."

"His is that even possible?" Laurent asked. Noire hugged onto his shoulder and married his confused look.

"It would be using the last of my power so you must not fail."

There was a sudden change in the wind: it got colder and carried the scent of death in it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important." A loud voice echoed over the mountain with a hint of anger in it.

The group looked up. Above them, the Fell Dragon flew, sending new gusts of wind at them.

Lucina drew her sword. "Grima!"

"But it sounds different," Inigo muttered. "It was really loud last time…"

Naga shook her head. "Grima has a human form, like I do. But theirs is separate from the dragon."

Risen started to scuttle over the peak, mumbling rapidly. They looked lost without their King to guide them.

"So, you've come out to play!" Grima yelled at Naga. "Oh, I'm shaking. Strike me down, O Divine Goddess! Or will you just hide behind your soldiers like you always have!"

Inigo stomped a foot downwards. "Come down here and say that!"

"Such annoying little insects," Grima muttered. She nudged Morgan and he sent Arcfire spells on the peaks, surrounding the resistance in fire.

She giggled gleefully at the worried faces. "There is no chance to survive! Soldiers! Advance!"

The Risen charged without hesitation and Morgan turned to hop down from the dragon's back, battle ready.

"Sweetie," Grima said. "Don't kill the girl. I want to send her my thanks."

Morgan nodded and slid off by the tail onto the grass.

Naga's spirit was harmless but they couldn't touch her. She just stood trying to gather the resistance together.

Lucina spotted her brother and hurried to him but when she reached him, he kept his distance.

"Morgan," she said. "Please listen."

"Why should I? After what you've done?"

"After what I've done? You betrayed us to Grima!"

Morgan pointed his blade at her. "You think I betrayed you? I've never been with you in the first place!"

Lucina looked at her brother. He looked furious and it made him look much older. It did not suit him. "Look what Grima has done to you!" she challenged. "You used to be so full of hope! Now...you're like a monster."

"That's because...I lost what I wished to give. I had one person I cared about and I couldn't save them."

"The Risen King? He was already dead!"

She dodged a swipe from a Risen and then impaled it on her sword.

"Not him," Morgan said. "He...was already gone. But you will pay for eliminating him!"

He swung his blade at her and the sides of the swords clashed together, sending sparks. Though Lucina was stronger and he strained to throw her block, she couldn't overwhelm him in power.

"Do you realize...who you've killed?" He asked.

He let go and swung again, this one upwards. It left his torso unguarded and she moved to kick him but missed and almost lost her balance.

"Killed who?"

He swung a her side and she hastily blocked.

"The Risen King you killed," he said. "That was Father."

Her heart dropped. "You...you lie!"

"Oh? And why do you think he covered his face? He was ashamed to be seen like that. Yet he trusted me enough. Yet you did not hesitate to claim his final life!"

He kicked her in the shin and she fell back, caught by surprise. He placed his blade on her throat and she felt it sink into the skin slightly.

"Give up," he whispered. "You're hopeless."

Yet he hesitated.

His face twisted in anger but beneath it, she could see pain. He was crying inside but she couldn't reach him.

"What made you this way?" She asked.

"Do. Not. Speak to me," he hissed. He lifted his blade and she stared at him in surprise...just before he kicked her in the head.

"You will not die from my blade,"he said as she dizzily shook her head to clear it. "The dragon has claimed you."

He started away but she called him back.

"Wait!"

He turned. "What?"

"Was...was it all a lie? Everything you were to me before you left?"

Morgan sighed and started to leave again. "...No."

He disappeared behind the battle scenes, the Risen paying zero attention to him.

Grima watched from above. It ticked her off that the Resistance's main strategy was to run away; here she was to sport some vengeance and her enemy was ruining her fun.

"Where's Morgan?" She asked to nobody in particular. She scanned the ground until she spotted him watching the battle from a high rock.

She shrugged, seeing he was fine and out of the way. She waved her hand over the armies and purple-black spikes sprouted from the ground, impaling anything in the way, including some of her own soldiers.

"Oops," she said half-heartedly as Morgan hopped down on a dissolving Risen that had once been called Gaius.

The Resistance fled, speeding away from their fallen brethren, towards the woods nearby. They clustered in a small group, fending off any Risen that came near.

Grima frowned and squinted at the horizon. Something was going on and she was sure that it was not a nice thing for her.

"And what is the sparkly Divine Naga doing now?" She muttered sarcastically. "Giving a speech of love and hope? How cute."

She steered the dragon over to the group while Morgan charged after her, waving frantically for her to slow down. She ignored him. Now wasn't the time.

"Where do you think you're going?" She called to the humans. They didn't respond but grew restless, murmuring quietly.

The Fell dragon landed on the grass, sending dust everywhere, it's vast wings almost crushing Morgan. He hopped aside quickly and continued towards the group. He needed to know what they were doing.

A bright light suddenly erupted and he had to cover his eyes for a moment before looking to see what it was.

It looked like a giant eye with crystalline edges and ruins spinning slowly around it. Naga stood in front of it, speaking strange words that he couldn't comprehend.

One by one, the Resistance hurried to the eye and hopped inside, disappearing through, like pebbles into water.

He knew he wasn't fast enough; all the Resistance would go through before he reached it. Unless…

Morgan opened his tome, a Thoron and fired it towards the portal. To his relief, it blasted Naga and she cried out and disappeared in a flurry of emerald mist, her scream hanging in the air.

The portal began the crumble and he watched Lucina walk to the back of the group to see the culprit. Her face fell as she saw it was him but she reached out, gesturing him to come.

He couldn't face her.

He stared at his shoes as guilt bubbled in his stomach. Why was he doing this? For Robin? She was gone. For his Father? He was gone to? For himself?

Morgan bit his lip as a few tears rolled down his face. He decided that it was time to make a decision. What decision, he didn't know but maybe his sister could help. Maybe…

He looked up at her just as he felt Grima step behind him and grip his hand.

"Let's go," she whispered. "That portal goes to the past...they're trying to erase my existence."

They started forward, Grima more dragging Morgan than anything but Lucina whipped her sword at them, as she was the last soldier there.

"You're not going through," she said, almost choking on the words.

"Really now? And who is gonna stop me? You? The little princess Lucina?"

Her grip on Morgan's wrist tightened and he winced.

"How...how do you know me?" Lucina asked.

Grima chuckled and gestured to the portal.

"It's closing sweetie. Better get a move on. Or shall I kill you myself like you did my sweetheart?"

"What?"

 _She's playing with her…_ , Morgan realized.

Lucina suddenly lunged forth, her sword pointed towards them. Morgan felt his mother push him forwards and he tumbled into his sister and they both fell over into the grass.

Morgan landed harshly and he felt his head slam into something very hard. A rock or something…

His vision went fuzzy and every sound was muffled as he tried to see what he'd hit.

He heard Lucina call for him and she rushed over to him, asking repeatedly in he was alright. He mumbled a slur of half-words and he squinted at the portal.

Grima ran to the eye and hopped inside without looking back, waving at them while the portal crumbled. He felt his heart drop as he realized that she'd completely abandoned him to fend for himself.

"I got you," Lucina said, although her voice was almost inaudible.

"S-she...left…," he whispered. He head was throbbing now and he felt warm sticky liquid dripping down his face.

Lucina sheathed her sword and picked him up, hugging him close. She said a few things that he couldn't comprehend and and the world gradually fell dark.

Morgan awoke by the cold. It was freezing to the bone and when he opened his eyes, all he saw was whiteness.

He sat up and he found a nasty throbbing around in his head. He grunted as he rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the whiteness.

It was snow. Deep snow falling in a whirl everywhere and he squinted to see icey blue in the distance.

 _I wonder where Mother went...and why I have this goshdarn headache…_

He rubbed his sore head and stood.

"Might as well go for the blue," he said and started to walk. "Maybe Mother is there...who knows?"

As he walked, he suddenly felt a comforting feeling, as if Robin Really was waiting for him at the icey blue horizon. He smiled and felt new determination to reach it.

The End...


End file.
